User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence 11 Montezuma II vs King Tut
'RBoE NOTES! ' It took about 2 weeks to make this. I was going through depression at some points and that's why it may sound like the lyrics are wonky. Please tell more people about these. Thanks for reading! I did a lot of referencing and yes it is incest to have sex with your half sister. So please no controversy. Also my RBoE finale will take some time. It's long just throwing this out there. Also aliens as in foreigners just clearing this up. Oh and there is some double meanings in this. Also I made some weird rhymes. Oh and I don't think this was my best. I still had fun with it though. OH yeah one more thing. Credit for this suggestion goes to: A LOT OF PEOPLE! :D Character map: Their soldiers in: this kind of text '' Pronunciation for some words: Akhenaten: Ahke-naten Amun: ah-moon Huitzilopochtli: wee-tsee-loh-pohch-tlee Ahroorah: Ah-Roo-rah '''SETTINGS for them: ' Montezuma II: Monetzuma II's Palace King Tut: King Tut's Kingdom (He moves around a lot.) 'Beats: ' Let's name this one Tribal Awakening 'RBoE:' 'Montezuma II vs King Tut: ' Montezumaaaa II VS KIIINNNG TUUUT!!! BEGIN! 'Montezuma II: ' I'm fucking Montezuma, can't defeat me! Ahroorah! Ahroorah! If you step to Zuma, I'll tear your ass up like a puma You had a big skull, yet your religious moves were wasteful Leave you more mangled than your jaw bone over dangles! Ruled for 18 years and my empire reached maximal size rates I break idiotic, inbred, inept, impure rulers who are irate! Go back to committing incest grotesque sex with your sister! Or maybe you're just angry I don't live where heat blisters! 'King Tut: ' Shouldn't you be getting manipulated by Cortés? You caused the apex of a revolution mess! Rock you harder than those stones that were thrown It's amazing an incompetent leader took the throne He's smart, gifted, and on the mic I'm wicked! Hypocritical, horace, hotshot who handles power horrid! You'll get HuitziloPOCHTli by the king! ME! So weak you let a sea dog dupe you easily! 'Montezuma II: ' You want Amun kiss my Aztec ass! You Akhe got naten on my imperial class! Remember when your empire fell to Nubians and aliens? Then you excel at getting your fortune and tomb taken? I can't believe you died crashing a chariot, what are you psychotic? See the difference is I'm optimistic, while you're only go ballistic! Just remember the reason your legacy exists Is you're a comical travesty, who's witless! '' 'King Tut: You and your feeble tribe worshiped a devil! Yet you trusted the weasel who caused your upheaval This is such a displeasure your status isn't even a measure Such a failure, you gave away your treasure for their leisure! In fact who made you croak to be exact? Did you get whacked by your nation or was it a pirate act? Your frail opulence doesn't compare to this cripple! In the end your legacy is only ignorant betrayal, of your own people! '' '''Who won? Who will be next? We'll see! ' '''Rap (tribal cheering) Battles of ''EXCELLENCE '' Who Won? Montezuma II King Tut The Guards! Category:Blog posts